


A Woman's Intuition

by tray_la_la



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tray_la_la/pseuds/tray_la_la
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wife always knows, and that may be just what Harry needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"You want to suck it, don't you? You want it in your mouth."

Harry nodded fervently as he ambled forward on his hands and knees across the bed.

"That's right, open up nice and wide for me."

Harry groaned as the cock slipped past his lips, loving the weight of it on his tongue. He couldn't hold back a whimper when hands slipped into his hair to guide him, easing the cock even farther down his throat.

"Oh, so you like being controlled, do you? Well, I think we can take care of that."

The hands tightened in his hair, holding his head still as his mouth was fucked open, the unrelenting thrusts forcing him to gasp and splutter for air as he swallowed around the massive prick. His cock was painfully hard now, and he could feel the precome slapping wetly against his stomach as his mouth was roughly taken again and again.

"Have you had enough yet? Or do you want me to fuck you now?"

Harry moaned his assent, quickly pulling off and scrambling to his knees. He pushed his arse in the air invitingly, his face and chest pressed tight to the mattress in total supplication.

He cried out when the first slick finger entered him without preamble, but he wasted no time canting his hips back, silently begging for more. He was rewarded when a second and then a third finger joined the first, thrusting inside him fast and rough. He pushed his arse back to meet each drive, trying to take the fingers in even deeper.

"Greedy, aren't you. Don't worry, I've got plenty more to give you."

With those promising words, the fingers eased slowly from his arse, leaving him empty and slightly bereft. But before Harry had time to mourn the loss he felt the cockhead line up with his entrance. He whined low and needy in the back of his throat, his body tingling with anticipation.

He let out a high-pitched wail as he was suddenly filled to the hilt, loving the delicious burn and the sweet stretch of that first thrust. Hands dug sharply into his hips as he was pulled back forcefully to meet each brutal drive, his upper body heavy and limp on the bed as his arse was taken and used.

"You waited to touch yourself like I told you. Good boy. But now I want to see you fist your cock and come for me."

Harry didn't think he'd ever heard sweeter words in his life, and he lifted a shoulder off the bed to work one hand underneath himself. He let out a sigh of relief as his fingers closed around his shaft, wet and slippery with his excitement. It only took two pumps and he was spilling himself all over the bed, his arse clenching in pleasure as his prostate was hit roughly at the exact moment of release.

Through the haze of his orgasm he felt the body behind him drape heavily over his back, harsh pants tickling his sweat soaked skin. A minute later he was left empty once again, and he felt a dip in the bed as his partner splayed out next to him. He rolled over, wincing slightly at the tightness in his muscles as he stretched out his legs.

For a moment the room was silent but for the sounds of labored breathing, the scent of sex and satisfaction still hanging thickly in the air.

"So, you really liked the strap-on then?" Ginny asked, still panting. Although it wasn't really a question.

Harry felt his face heat. In the dawning post-orgasm clarity, he could just imagine how he must have looked, begging his wife to fuck him like some wanton whore.

"You know I did," Harry grumbled, burying his face in a pillow to hide his embarrassment.

"Harry," Ginny said, her voice suddenly serious. "Harry, look at me."

Harry lifted his head slightly, chest tightening at Ginny's solemn expression.

"Harry, maybe... maybe you should think about being with a man. I mean, maybe you... you know, prefer blokes."

Harry froze, his heart thundering in his chest as too much blood rushed to his head.

_Oh fuck Oh fuck Oh fuck Oh fuck_

He stared at Ginny with a mixture of shock and horror. How did she know? Did she just _guess_? He was sure he'd been discreet. Sure, the two of them were rather... experimental in bed. But Ginny had always welcomed that. She had never made him feel like any of it amounted to some sort of ulterior motive.

"Harry," Ginny said softly, reaching out to card her fingers through the damp hair stuck to his forehead. "It's okay. I've known for a while. At least, I've suspected for a while. I haven't _known_ until tonight."

"But... but _how_?" Harry choked out, voice breaking on the last word.

"Well," she began gently, as if realizing they were treading on thin ice. "You practically beg for anal sex. You've never wanted to go down on me; you can barely bring yourself to _touch_ me there. And you always want to take me from behind. Because... because you don't want to look at my face."

Pain and guilt sliced through Harry's chest. He'd been so wrapped up in his own desires, so intent on experiencing some part of the life he'd never have, the life he _should_ have had, that he never stopped to wonder how his behavior was affecting his wife. How completely transparent he obviously was.

As if sensing his dismay, Ginny reached out to cup his cheek. "Stop, Harry. It's okay. I've made my peace with it, for some time now. I love you, I always have. But we both know this isn't right for either of us."

Harry clamped his eyes shut as tears threatened to stream down his face, and he blindly reached out to pull Ginny into his arms, comforted by her familiar scent and the feel of her head tucked under his chin.

"Thank you, Ginny," he managed between broken sobs. "I love you, too. Please say you know that."

"I know, I know," she soothed, letting him cry freely into her hair, his fingers digging sharply into her shoulders as they both hung on for the last time.

~

Hours later they were still in bed, laughing about all the crazy sex they'd had throughout Harry's quest to satisfy his yearnings. Ginny teased him for thinking he'd been so secretive all along.

"So out with it," she said between chuckles. "Who do you think about when we're doing it?"

"Gin!" Harry replied, his face coloring. "I'm not... I haven't..."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, please, Harry. There's no use pretending. Merlin knows you're not thinking about me. Besides, now is _not_ the time to get embarrassed. I just fucked you into the mattress, remember?"

Harry's glare faltered in the face of the undeniably truth. "Fine," he groaned, burying his face in his pillow. "It's Draco Malfoy."

When his confession met nothing but silence, Harry refused to lift his head to face Ginny's disgust. He had put himself through enough of that when he'd first felt the pull of attraction towards Malfoy, of all people.

He chanced a quick glance and found Ginny grinning hugely. He pulled his face from the pillow, brows scrunched in confusion. "What?"

"Draco Malfoy!" Ginny squealed. "That's just too... too _something_. Ironic. Perfect. Hysterical." She collapsed in a fit of laughter and Harry couldn't even muster a proper glare as he swatted her with the pillow. It _was_ kind of funny, when you thought about it.

"Whatever," he mumbled, fighting back a smile.

"Well, he's a poof, isn't he? You should just go for it."

Harry threw his hands in the air, a sound of exasperation slipping past his lips. "It's not that simple, Gin. I see him everyday at work. The Aurors and the Legal Wizards work very closely together. And he's still the same snarky bastard he always was. He still loves to goad me."

"Well, maybe he's flirting."

"I very much doubt it. Plus," Harry added petulantly, "I think he fancies some bloke from Magical Games and Sports. He's had lunch with him a few times this month."

Ginny laughed and Harry shot her another glare.

"Don't worry love," she said, patting his knee, "I'm sure it will all work out."

~

_Malfoy, _

My husband thinks about you when I fuck him. No, you didn't read that wrong.

Please respond accordingly.

Sincerely,

Ginny Weasley-Potter (soon to be Ginny Weasley)

P.s. Don't fuck this up. And I mean that only figuratively, of course.

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all a man needs is a little push in the right direction.

_Weasley,_

So sorry to hear about the demise of the Golden Couple. Deepest regrets.

As to the matter of you fucking Potter. I know Gryffindors tend to have an over-inflated sense of their own abilities, but surely not even you can claim to be in possession of a cock. Not with all the savior spawn you've managed to pop out over the last couple of years.

But seriously, what does your husband's late-in-life crisis of sexual orientation have to do with me? Of course he fantasizes about me. Most people in any proximity do. If it helps spice up your floundering love life, feel free to keep throwing me in the mix.

Malfoy

~

_Malfoy,_

Now it's so clear to me why purebloods like yourself have such short-lived arranged marriages. No knowledge of sex toys.

It's called a strap-on, Malfoy.

Ginny Weasley

~

_Weasley,_

So the Wizarding world's darling is packing heat? I must say Weasley, I'm impressed. I didn't think you had it in you.

But if I'm going to entertain the possibility of assisting our dear Potter, I'll be in need of some details. I'm talking dimensions here. A ginger muff I can compete with no problem. But twelve inches of silicone, I am not.

Malfoy

~

_Malfoy, _

We went with a seven incher. Medium girth. Harry wanted the ten-inch, extra-wide, but I refused.

Think you can stack up?

Ginny

~

_Weasley, _

So Potter's a bit of a size queen, is he? Well, I think I can take care of that.

No worries, Weasley. Phallic insecurity assuaged. You've been very useful.

Malfoy

~

_Malfoy,_

Glad to be of service. But seriously, Harry say's you're still being a right bastard to him at work. Would you throw him a bone for Merlin's sake?

For some reason he finds your snarky arse endearing, but he's convinced you like some berk from Magical Games and Sports.

Ginny

~

_Ginevra,_

Who? Ethan Cunningham? Absolutely not. Goes into epileptic fits when he ejaculates.

Very hazardous indeed.

Malfoy

~

_Malfoy,_

I so did not need that visual, thank you.

I'll repeat what I wrote in my first owl. Do not fuck this up.

Ginny

~

Harry sighed heavily as he plopped down at the small table in the MLE break room. He'd wanted a cup of tea before finishing up the last of his paper work, but now that he'd sat down he felt too exhausted to get back up and put on the kettle.

He'd spent the morning in Scotland, following an anonymous tip that proved to be a dead end. Then he'd run around the rest of the afternoon trying to fix some major cock up one of the junior Aurors made in the report on last month's black market potions raid.

Not to mention the fact he couldn't get stupid Malfoy off his mind. Again.

Malfoy was being just as obnoxious as ever, despite Ginny's insistence that if he'd just be patient Malfoy'd eventually come around. But ever so often Harry _did_ catch him staring, a completely unreadable expression on his face. Harry was arsed if he could figure out what it meant though.

He was just talking himself into finally getting up from his chair when he felt a gust of hot air ghost across the back of his neck.

"So, Potter, how about you grab your coat and leave the paperwork for Monday?"

Harry jerked around in his chair to find Draco Malfoy leaning much, _much_ too close. Looking smug and gorgeous and downright _feral_.

Harry could do nothing but stare back, acutely aware of the way Draco's breath was now caressing his cheek, of the infinitesimal distance between their faces. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noticed that Draco looked rather amused, his eyes dancing in the glow of the overhead fluorescent lighting. But for the life of him Harry couldn't figure out how any of this was even remotely funny.

"I certainly don't have a ten-inch dildo waiting back at my flat, but I can promise you the real thing goes down a whole lot smoother. That is, if you're interested."

Before Harry could even begin to process the meaning behind that statement, he'd grabbed Draco by the front of his robes and hauled him bodily out of the break room.

~

_Ginny, _

Harry sends his deepest apologies for being incommunicado the last couple of days. We simply haven't managed to make it out of bed.

He would have owled you himself, but he's rather tied down at the moment. Literally.

And yes, I suppose we could manage take the savior spawn off your hands next weekend. Scorpius will be back from his mother's, so at the very least your progeny will get a glimpse into a proper pureblood upbringing.

Besides, wouldn't want you to miss out on your hot date. Just remember what I told you about unlocking your jaw. But be sure to keep it under 15 minutes. The questions at St. Mungo's can get a bit... awkward.

Don't forget that the house elves will be arriving to collect Harry's things at precisely 4 pm tomorrow afternoon.

And Ginny, keep the strap-on.

Draco


End file.
